Nintendo VR
The Nintendo VR is a virtual reality console, created by EEA Inc., meaning that no controllers or remotes are used. The console comes with a set of headphones that the player can use to cooperate with the sensor. It was first released May 20, 2010 all over the world. Gameplay The Nintendo VR's main gameplay is the virtual reality feature. It allows the players to move their body to communicate with the console's sensor while wearing the headphones. Though these new features, Wii Remotes and GameCube Controllers are still compatible with this system. The Nintendo VR's game menu is much like the Wii's, using the "Channel"-based style previously used by the Wii. However, it lacks the Wii's Virtual Console feature. Their are new downloads in the VRWare section, similar to the WiiWare, a section of shorter downloadable games. Miis could still be made and imported via the Wii Remote, but are usually replaced by Virtual Residents, a more advanced avatar than the Miis, being that the player can customize clothes, as well as features. There is also a Photo Channel, News Channel, Weather Channel, and Nintendo Channel, which are all default. To select things on the screen, the player can use his/her fingers. The VR can also play games in 3D (3D glasses included) as well as play DVDs and Blu-Ray disks, using a VR Remote (sold separately). VR Sports Information VR Sports is the first game ever made for the Nintendo VR, and is included in the package with the console itself. Like the Wii's Wii Sports, the game includes a total of nine different sports, using the virtual reality gameplay including, baseball, golf, football, soccer, tennis, table tennis, boxing, bowling, and hockey. The playable characters include the Virtual Residents (Mario, Link, and Kirby can be unlocked), and training can be played as well as the real sport. Up to four players can play, as well as an online feature, where the player can play against friends or players around the world. It was very successful throughout the world. Games Note (this is simply a suggestion): Please don't create virtual reality consoles just like mine. If you want to make a game for the VR, add it here. EEA Inc. The creator the Nintendo VR developed these games. Note that some of these games are simply ideas, and may not be made or released on the VR. *'2010' ** VR Sports - Confirmed ** New Super Mario Bros. VR - Released ** Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit - Confirmed ** Mario Baseball: Inning 3 - Confirmed ** Fantendo Kart Ultra - Confirmed (With Steli Entertainment, Flame Sports, & APIM Group, Inc.) ** Mario Party VR - Confirmed (With Outer Inc.) ** Donkey Kong Country VR (working title) - Confirmed ** Virtual Wario Land - Unconfirmed ** Sonic the Hedgehog VR - Unconfirmed *'2011' ** MHL Slapshot - Confirmed ** Mario Sports Mix VR - Confirmed ** Super Mario Galaxy 2.5 - Confirmed ** Super Mario Nation - Confirmed ** McBoo: Yoo Choose - Confirmed ** Super Smash Bros. Virtual - Unconfirmed ** Super Dudeball - 'Released *'2012 ** Super Mario Kart X - Confirmed ** VR Play - Confirmed * 2013 ** Super Dudeball 2 '- Released ** 'F-Zero VR - Confirmed Other Companies These games were not made by the creator of the VR, but are still for Nintendo VR. * Fantendo Arena by Kool! inc. * New? Super Mario Bros. by SantiTech * Super Mario Land: The Lost Treasure by Outer Inc. * Mario Kart VR by Outer Inc. * Tanooki Hearts II by Bomb Productions Games. * Mushroom Kingdom War II: The Attack by Koopa Kastle Productions. * Banjo-Kazooie VR by BPG. * Starfy Universe by Omegaverse Corp. * Super Mario VR by Popple Co.. * Dashed Koopa: Boxing! 'by Vaccum Inc. * 'VR Party by Boulder Games Inc. * Glitz Battles by KKP. * Mario Tennis: Superstars by Outer Inc. * Yoshi's Island Multiplayer 2 by Jet Inc. * Flame World by Flame Games. * Super Flame World by Flame Games. * Super Flame World 2 by Flame Games. * Super Flame World 3 by Flame Games. * Flame Olympics by Flame Games. * Flame in the Dark: Look to the Future by Flame Games. * Clyde's Mansion by Flame Games and EEA Inc. * Super Mario World VR by NextGen Games, inc. * Super Smash Bros. Tussle - BPG. * Super Mario Superstar VR by HalerN Inc.. * VR Music by 469 Inc. * New Super Mario Bros. All-Star Saga by Juice Inc. Productions. * Excite Truck: Trick Rally by Omegaverse Corp. * Super Mario Sunshine VR 'by Icey Inc. * 'Fantendo Smash Bros. Revenge by Icey Inc. * Super Princess Peach VR by Icey Inc. * Mariofan45: Attack of the Castle by Icey Inc. * Pusher's Pile Gravity Roll 2: Virtual Revenge by APIM Group, Inc. * Chibi Knight Galaxy by Flash Paradise * The Legacy of Oxus by BPG * Mario & Sonic VR by Icey Inc. * Nevermore 'by Flash Paradise * 'Fantendo Kart VR by Zelda Games * Kart Fighter VR by XWare * Super Mario Land 64 by XWare * David VR by Master Productions Incorporated * New Super Mario Bros. Hic-Cup Paths by Fantendo * Ultra Mario World by LuigiRulesINC. * Fantendo Kart: Helden by Ghoul Games, Inc. * The California Chronicles 'by Darthtankengine Studios * 'Super Mario Land 5: Waluigi's Great Return by N65 * Kirby VR 10th Anniversary by Topline Studios * DK Animal Racing by VGEN Company * Mario Golf Resort by VGEN Company * Super Mario Step by Power Productions * AshuraVR by Blue Quill Gaming * Ashura: The Virtual World by Blue Quill * Cartoon Network vs. Sega: Sports Clash by MGX Studios * Fantasy Zone VR by Ninesoft VRWare * Dr. Mario x4 by EEA Inc. * Shield by Omegaverse Corp. * Pusher's Pile VR by APIM Group, Inc. * Galaxy Off-Ward by Icey Inc. * 'NitroKnock! '''by SEGA and EXPO Entertainment * 'LeftRight 'by uSoft * 'Dr. Luigi 'by Outer Inc. * '''Ashura: The Virtual World: Expansion Pack 1 '''by Blue Quill Gaming (To be released Q4 2013) * 'Tetris VR 'by Icey Inc. ''More to come... Gallery File:Nintendo_VR_Render.png|Boxart Template File:NSMBVR_Boxart.png|New Super Mario Bros. VR File:Mario_Kart_Turbo_Circuit_Boxart.png|Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit File:Mario_Baseball_Inning_3_Logo.png|Mario Baseball: Inning 3 File:Mario_Party_VR_Logo.png|Mario Party VR File:FantendoKartUltra.png|Fantendo Kart Ultra File:MHL_Slapshot_Logo.png|MHL Slapshot File:Mario_Sports_Mix_VR.png|Mario Sports Mix VR File:MarioGalaxy25VRBox.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2.5 File:Super_Mario_Nation_Boxart.png|Super Mario Nation File:EpicBoo_Logo.png|EpicBoo SMVR.png|Super Mario VR SMWVR Logo.png|Super Mario World VR MarioKartVR.png|Mario Kart VR super mario sunshine vr logo.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine VR DavidVRlogo.png|David VR Fantendo kart Helden.png|Fantendo Kart: Helden File:DK_Animal_Racing_NVR_Boxart.jpg|DK Animal Racing Coverkirbynew.jpg|Kirby VR 10th Anniversary|link=http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_VR_10th_Anniversary ! Category:Consoles Category:Home Consoles Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Game Consoles Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Original Articles Category:2010 Category:Retro Fantendo Consoles Category:Nintendo Consoles !